Trolling motors normally are utilized as supplementary power devices for fishing boats and the like. They are of low power and are adapted to move the boat quietly, but slowly, between fishing locations. These motors customarily are mounted on either the bow or transom of a boat with the foot of the motor disposed beneath the surface of the water when the trolling motor is in use. When it is desired to move a considerable distance between fishing locations, for example, it is customary to raise the trolling motor out of the water by either tilting the entire motor at its mounting location so that the foot is out of the water or by loosening certain mounting elements so that the motor can be raised vertically out of the water. It is important that the trolling motor foot be out of the water when moving forwardly when the boat is under power as by the prime outboard motor of the boat, so that the foot is not subjected to possible damage due to striking underwater objects or the like. Further, the maneuverability of a fishing boat by the prime motor is impaired when the foot of the trolling motor is disposed beneath the water. In the instance of present day high powered outboard motors, the strain on the mounting of a trolling motor when the boat is underway at high speeds using the prime motor can destroy the mount and/or that portion of the boat on which the trolling motor is mounted.
As noted, it is known in the prior art to tilt the entire motor out of the water or to loosen mounting elements to raise the trolling motor vertically, either action intended to move the foot of the trolling motor out of the water. Either of these activities requires that the operator of the boat take positive action. Such action is time consuming and may not be remembered so that damage to the trolling motor occurs inadvertently.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trolling motor in which the foot element may be moved substantially out of the water without altering the mounting position of the trolling motor and without the attention of the boat operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trolling motor which automatically raises the foot portion of the trolling motor from beneath the surface of the water when the boat is powered forwardly by the prime motor of the boat.